gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dic Soupcan
Dic Soupcan is a Gmod Monster made by Youtube User metabug . Bio and History ﻿Dic Soupcan takes the form of a RED Demoman from Team Fortress 2. He first appeared in a two-part video started by metabug, concluded by Swaitis in which the subject of this article fights and beats the formidable and better-known Painis Cupcake. In the video, he shows a few capabilities that separate him from a regular Demoman and bring him up to the level of a GMod monster. Delighted that Painis Cupcake was finally defeated at least once, other YouTubers who used GMod for video purposes built on the idea and "Dic Soupcan" became a new fad. Behavior Upon his appearance in a video, Dic Soupcan is shown wobbling about in a drunken stupor and mumbling slurred phrases. This often earns him many weird looks from other characters that are present in the vicinity. When he is present, the soundtrack "Drunk as I Like" from Touhou: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody plays; it is his musical theme or "leitmotif." When awaking from his stupor, he pulls out an empty soup can and asks, "Soup Can?!" to the nearest individual. If their answer is positive, he enlarges the soup can and places it on their head like a hat. If the answer is negative, Dic proceeds to murder them gruesomely with any one of the Demoman's melee weapons. He seems to have a preference for the Pain Train, though. He then stuffs the victim's remains into the soup can while the Team Fortress 2 soundtrack "Rocket Jump Waltz" plays. Near the end of the music, he declares, "name here in a Soup Can!" This makes him a rather strange and dangerous fad, for if one is to get on his bad side or anger him, they will surely find themselves at the bottom of such a can. In a couple of videos (including a L4D crossover made by metabug himself) his actions are somewhat different. When he arrives on the scene, some terrible thing involving Scrumpy would occur; either someone is guarding a Bottle that he wants, or he generously offers it to a stranger and is rudely rejected. At this he will (possibly pretend to) swagger about in a drunken state with his leitmotif playing, then suddenly fall asleep. When the other person inspects him, he quickly springs to life and goes on a bloody rampage. Abilities *His main attack is throwing bottles of vile liquor at dangerous speed; These Bottles have also been proven to temporarily neutralize all monster-esque powers of an enemy monster. *His second main attack is charging at his enemies after exclaiming "Soupcan!". If the charge makes contact, it can be deadly for the victim. *When his eye turns RED, he wields the Eyelander to decapitate his enemies. *He is also seen burping RED Grenades from the mouth. *He is able to survive decapitation. The body moves by itself, trying to grab the head again and placing it in it's position. *His favourite melee weapon is the Pain Train, which he has used efficiently. Videos *Painis Cupcake's Revenge part 2 *Dic Soupcon meets l4D crew *TF2 Freak Fight, Seeman VS Dic Soupcan *FF2 - Dic Soupcan Theme - Touhou - Drunk as I Like ~ DL Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Monsters made by metabug Category:RED Team